A Blossom In The Rain
by Hollyleaf1243
Summary: This is my first challenge for HollyClan: Blossomstripe of ThunderClan just has kits and the father is Rainswift of RiverClan. She hasn't told him yet so when she crosses the borders with her best friend Hollyleaf, they tell him, and how will he react? Oneshot.


**Hello everyone! I haven't posted a story for a while, but sorry to say it's just a oneshot. This is for HollyClan, my first challenge, so I hope that once you've finished reading it, you could consider joining! These cats are all Original Characters, even if some are named after the real warriors, they aren't them.**

**Challenge**: _Write a one-shot where a she-cat is telling her mate (from a different Clan) that she just had his kits. You make up the rest. It can be your Original Character if you wish, and it can also be from the she-cat or tom's Point Of View, your choice. However many words you want, but remember, it's a oneshot!_

* * *

Blossomstripe had gone off for a walk, but she wouldn't have gone if she'd known the consequences. Because here she was, lying on the ground, gasping and groaning in pain, experiencing what many she-cats had gone through. She was giving birth to her first litter of kits.

Personally, she felt that she'd rather face a pack of ShadowClan cats than go through this. Because the contractions she felt every few moments. They were a killer. That's why she was so relieved to see her best friend staring at her with a horrified look from afar.

"Hollyleaf," she managed to say and her black-furred best friend, who still stood there horrified, as if she was glued to the spot. "Go get Amberstorm, and tell her to come immediately. I think-" she let out a yowl as a painful contraction intercepted her words. "-I think I'm having my kits!"

"I'm going! I'm going!" Hollyleaf took off in the direction to camp. Blossomstripe was left alone to struggle on the ground in pain, praying help would come soon. She decided playing her time wasn't really possible while you were kitting.

She breathed in and out, as evenly as a cat having contractions could. She felt sweat creeping down her forehead and she desperately wanted a sip of water to drink. She felt as if she couldn't go on any longer and she let out an exasperated sigh.

She felt like cursing at the breeze as it tickled her whiskers, attempting to distract her from the everlasting pain, except all it did was make her angrier. She sarcastically and dryly thought that a fox would probable hear her and think, oh, easy meal!

And then she finally began to hear voices.

"Blossomstripe's kitting, she's over here!" she recognized Hollyleaf's voice and she sighed in relief and arched her back angrily as another painful contraction hit her. She spotted Amberstorm hurrying to her side and she felt the pain taking her vision.

"Stay with me Blossomstripe, I'm going to need you to push okay?"

What did the medicine cat think she'd been doing for the past hour?

_Curse you stupid Rainswift!_ She realized after her kits were born, she'd be grilled for the details of the father. _No you stupid cat! Blazeheart has offered remember?_

She pushed with all her might and a yowl escaped and it went on for miles she would've thought. To her surprise, she spotted Blazeheart watching her affectionately, but sadly. _I'm sorry I didn't choose you…_

"I can't do this," she let it out and felt her emotions exploding. She felt angry, oh so angry at this. Rainswift of RiverClan was the father, and he lived on the other side of the lake. He had done this to her and she'd never forgive him. And then she felt happy, she couldn't wait to tell Rainswift about this. She'd told Oakstar not to report anything of her current state and he hadn't, much to her happiness. She wanted to tell her mate herself. He was probably worrying his fur off.

"Too late now," Amberstorm replied hastily and she paused, eyes widening. "The first kit is coming now! Push!"

Blossomstripe yowled in agony and pushed as hard as she could. She felt like her eyes were about to pop out of her head and she winced. She heard Amberstorm purr and she bent down to pick up a small lump of fur and Blossomstripe felt the pain fade away, although she could feel it in the background. Nothing mattered now. She was a mother.

"It's a she-kit! And-" Amberstorm thoroughly licked the kit and Blossomstripe realized the kit had a similar grey pelt to hers. _My daughter_ she thought. She bent down to give her kit a lick when a contraction seized her and brought her back to what she thought was numbed pain.

"Looks like you've got a second one coming Blossomstripe. Have a guess at the gender?" Amberstorm was trying to take her mind off it and she wondered what it would be. Another daughter, or would she have a son? "Push!"

Blossomstripe dug her claws into the grass and dug up dirt and then the pain began to well away and Amberstorm let out a mew of delight.

"Congratulations Blossomstripe, you're now the proud mother of two daughters."

And that was the best part of her day. Those words.

* * *

"Any idea what you're going to call them Blossomstripe?" Hollyleaf asked gently, licking her forehead. Blossomstripe didn't know what she'd do without her best friend. "I reckon they both look like a Hollykit," she teased.

Blossomstripe cuffed her friend over the ears and Hollyleaf looked ready to strike back when she paused.

"I'd hit you, but you've been through enough today. With my little kits, I want you to request me to mentor one of them! The one who gets me will be the luckiest kit alive, I'll be their biggest fan," Blossomstripe smirked.

"Uh, I'll pass,"

"Excuse me?"

Blossomstripe was silent and she wondered how she could tell Rainswift about the kits. Would she walk to RiverClan? Cross into ShadowClan territory and risk getting into a fight and her kits losing their mother? She paused.

Was it worth it? No, she shook her head. Was _he_ worth it?

She told herself he was and she looked at Hollyleaf and asked her to escort her. The long furred black she-cat knew all about her relationship with the RiverClan warrior and she was more than happy too. Blossomstripe wasn't keen about leaving her kits, but she knew they'd be fine with the gentle queen, Petalfur.

And Blossomstripe used the classic excuse that she needed a drink and didn't want to bother the apprentices with getting it on such a hot Greenleaf day.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" the ShadowClan deputy, Pinenose, challenged her. Hollyleaf opened her mouth, clearly ready with a sharp retort and a sarcastic reason as to why they were here but Blossomstripe nudged her, silencing her.

"I have a message for the RiverClan leader, Dewstar. Oakstar told Hollyleaf and I to deliver it and we're asking for a safe passage through your territory." Blossomstripe lied evenly, meeting Pinenose's untrusting green gaze.

"Why should we believe you?" a young warrior who looked like he received his name a half moon ago stood up, his fur bristling. "You could just be trying to invade by distracting us."

Blossomstripe felt like hitting her face with her paw just to be dramatic. She was a nursery queen and Hollyleaf was a young warrior. She had absolutely no idea what they could do on their own.

"Do we look like a battle patrol?" Blossomstripe asked as evenly as she could. Pinenose looked them over discouragingly and sniffed.

"No," she admitted, looking annoyed. She turned to the younger warrior who had snapped before, and two apprentices. "Mistypaw and Toadpaw, you two can stand guard by the border to make sure no more ThunderClan cats try to sneak their way across," her gaze turned to the younger warrior. "And Marshscar, you wait with them," she paused. "I'll escort them to the RiverClan border."

The young warrior looked angry and looked ready to give one hundred reasons why he shouldn't be left behind with apprentices but Pinenose delivered him a sharp glare and he shut his mouth, tail lashing.

As Blossomstripe walked past Marshscar, it took everything in her not to deliver him a smug look as she walked past. She wasn't too sure about Hollyleaf though, who glanced at Marshscar but she couldn't tell what face she was pulling.

"Hurry your paws along!" Pinenose snapped and Blossomstripe hurried along, Hollyleaf at her side. _One step closer to Rainswift_ she thought longingly. She hadn't seen him in so long and she was excited. She couldn't wait.

* * *

"This is the RiverClan border. I'll be awaiting your return right here so meet me back here." Pinenose growled. Blossomstripe felt annoyed for a moment. Stupid ShadowClan cats were always so worried about everything. She rolled her eyes. Why not just live a little?

"Yes Pinenose," Hollyleaf dryly meowed and she crossed the Twoleg Bridge and waved her tail to signal her over. Blossomstripe said nothing to Pinenose and crossed the bridge after her friend.

They emerged in RiverClan territory and Blossomstripe then wondered how they were even going to signal Rainswift over. If he was on patrol, it might make things a lot easier, but if not. She paused. She hadn't actually thought this plan through.

"So, next phase of the plan Blossomstripe?" Hollyleaf asked as she crouched down behind a willow tree. It didn't provide much cover but it would hide them if a patrol came past. No one would believe if someone smelt ThunderClan. Physically impossible. Must've drifted over the lake would be the excuse.

"I smell ThunderClan cats!"

Well that was fast.

"You must have inhaled some catmint before we left camp because last time I checked-" there was a pause. "ThunderClan is on the other side of the lake."

"I did not inhale catmint Grasspaw!" the first voice yowled and the second voice, obviously Grasspaw, let out a hiss.

"Even if there were ThunderClan cats here, they'd know you were here in a moment because you don't _shut up_!"

"Shut up Grasspaw, you're no better!"

"I am actually so much better Vixenpaw,"

She felt like going out there and knocking both their heads together so they collapsed into a pile. The noise was annoying her and she felt like she'd kill for some silence. She saw the two apprentices come into sight and she crouched down and hit Hollyleaf, silently telling her to be still.

"I smell ThunderClan stronger now," Vixenpaw murmured and Blossomstripe watched as Grasspaw looked around worryingly. "Go fetch Rainswift from where he's fishing. He seems to be an expert on ThunderClan."

Grasspaw and Vixenpaw took off as fast as they could and Blossomstripe flicked her tail and they both leapt into the willow tree. Blossomstripe leapt onto a branch shielded by long leaves of green and she was satisfied. She could see them. They couldn't see her.

"ThunderClan cats," she recognized Rainswift's yowl and then he stopped abruptly and she saw it in his eyes. Delight. "Blossomstripe."

She leapt down from the tree, abandoning Hollyleaf who let out a feeble mew as she mistimed her jump and she fell out of the tree onto the soft grass.

"Rainswift," she paused. "I've missed you so much," she felt herself get emotional and she pushed back her tears and rubbed her muzzle against his cheek. He looked overjoyed and purred delightfully.

"Looks like you've learnt the meaning of surprise attack."

"I sure did,"

Blossomstripe felt his whiskers tickling her muzzle and she was surprised by the warmth he provided, despite being wet from catching fish.

"Not that I'm complaining, but there must be some reason you're here,"

"And you're right,"

He stepped back and looked concerned for a moment. She remembered she hadn't been at the past two Gatherings so he must've been really concerned. Blossomstripe swallowed nervously and looked at her paws.

"I need to tell you something I should've told you right away," she started and his eyes became troubled. "I…" she paused, wondering how to put it. "I had your kits,"

* * *

The silence was deafening until he asked.

"What are their names?"

Blossomstripe was surprised. Rainswift, the master of being calm and collected was actually speechless and she was surprised.

"I haven't given them names. You're the father of two she-kits"

"I'm a father?"

"I'm afraid so,"

He looked at her with huge eyes and then it seemed to hit him.

"I'm a father."

"Um, yes?"

He leapt to his paws so fast Blossomstripe nearly fell backwards. His eyes grew wide and excited and she wondered why.

"I am a father!" he announced and he laughed. "You have to name one Rainkit, after me."

"I'll be sure too,"

"Rainkit and…? I want to know my kit's names," he purred. To her relief, he looked amazed and excited and bewildered. He was happy at the news and she was happy to see it.

"I'm thinking Rainkit and Fernkit," she confessed. Ferns grew commonly in the ThunderClan area and not in the other Clan territories so she thought it was a sign for her ThunderClan daughter. And Rainkit named after her RiverClan mate.

"I'll love them," he purred, nuzzling her. "I'll surprise you sometime and you have to bring them to meet me,"

"Nothing will stop me furball," she cuffed him over the ears playfully. Fernkit and Rainkit of ThunderClan. "You just get over to my territory so the kits can meet their real father."

"Of course, at your service," he meowed, fake bowing and she leapt at him playfully. She pinned him to the ground and rested her muzzle on his muzzle. He looked into her eyes and she whispered in his ear.

"I love you,"

"And you know how much I love you so I'm not even going to say it."

"Say it back you furball!"

He flipped her over so he had her pinned and licked her cheek.

"Love you Blossom," he murmured affectionately.

_I'll always love you more mousebrain…_

She didn't tell him that of course, because who needed an argument to ruin such a perfect moment?

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Leave me a review and let me know what you thought and remember, constructive criticism is great, I love it! Thanks for reading!** **And for those of you who read Troublesome Paws, this might spark a few memories :)**

**-Hollyleaf1243**


End file.
